Apple-After
by Lady Caffeine
Summary: A crazy little fic about an apple that wants to eat a char.......


Apple-After  
Summary: A crazy tale of dieing old dudes, Not-so-evil steppatents, and an apple that wants to eat a kid.   
Disclaimer: If you remotely reconize it, it is not mine.   
A.N.:This is losely based on a very odd dream I had a while back after watching "Ever After" too much and reading "Rumplestiltzken" too much   
to my bratty sisters. I just happened to be watching DBZ and it sruck me as funny to put some characters into the story. Hey, I myself have  
read shorter and more worse stories on fanfiction.net.   
  
Once upon a time, a long long long long time ago, there was a fat old (dude)Baron named Ox King who had only his servants to keep him   
company.(Hentai!*blasts the perverts to death with a stolen Star Destroyer*)One very rainy day he married a lady. After alot of time, they  
had a kid. The lady died after giving birth to the girl, her last words were "I...name...her.......Chi-Chi....". *  
  
When Chi-Chi was ten, the Baron decided to mary a strange old widdow with 1 daughter. They lived happily, but Chi-Chi could swear she saw  
her stepsister and stepmother giving her the evil eye. (*winks*) Her father, being a Baron and all, traveled alot and got lotsa "Frequient  
Rider Miles" on his favorite coach servace. But one day, there lives changed forever.....   
  
The Baron was just getting out of the door, when he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. Thinking nothing of it, he continued on to his horse.  
(Hey, he hasta get to the carrageplace somehow)He got past his children, begging for him to get them presents, and his wife, praying for his  
saefty. But as he got onto his horse, the pain spread onto his chest.   
  
As Chi-Chi watched, her father started off. "Good-bye!!" she shouted, in unison with everyone else. And as they turned away, she stood  
there, preparing to watch untill she could see him no more, when he colapsed. Just like that. He hit the ground. "DADDY!!!" she shrieked,  
running over to him. "Daddy, please don't leave me!" she whispered in his ear. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" yelled her stepmother.   
  
(") (") (") Seven years later......(") (") (")  
  
Seven years later, the Prince Son Goku was holding a dance in the castle. Chi-Chi was lucky for her temper. Her (not-so)evil stepmother had  
a "Cinderella" approch to life, and if not for some yelling, head bashing (with frying pans), hair pulling (hers and other peoples, and  
intense silent treatment, she was now running the house with her step mother and --sister as servants. But she was nice enough to let them go  
to the dance. They had pretty nice dresses; they were white with little flowers around the collar, straps, and hem. But they were nothing  
compared to Chi-Chi. She had wished on the Dragon Balls for a very nice dress, and she got it. It was a long, flowing, black dress. It had  
black roses on the hem, black pearls on the collar, and no straps or sleeves. She also had a silver tiara with an opal in the middle. Her  
mask (it's a maskerade, bakas) was just one of those half things, with feathers glued on the top. (Her step mother and --sister were dressed  
as angels). Then, they left.   
  
(") (") (") At the castle......(") (") (")  
  
At the castle, Goku was getting very very bored. He was bored of the talk. He was bored of the girls hanging onto his arms.   
He was bored of the King sayin "How about her? Or her? Or her.....". But then, he saw HER (dun dun DUN)and fell  
in love with her at once.(DUH! Chi-Chi)  
"Father, father!!"   
  
"Yes ,son?"   
  
"I'm gonna mary her ----"said Goku.(without the arow)  
  
(") (") (") One year after.....(") (") (")  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi also had a child, a son. They named him Gohan. They all had a very happy life togeather untill.....the orchird grew.  
Goku wanted an drchird because he looooovvvvveeeeddd apples. That is, untill one of the scientits accidently fed the apples...well,   
apples. They grew canabalistic and had to be destroyed. Goku, after a big battle with them, finally got them with a Kamehameha. But little  
did he know that he missed one. The apple decided to, unstead of kill Prince Goku oughtright, make him suffer unstead. First, Goku  
was flodded with complaints about the weather, dead animals, dead kids, and suchlike. But he ignored them in typical Goku fassion and  
they stoped.   
  
One day, Chi-Chi and chibi Gohan were exploring the gardens when the apple poped up in front of them. It laughed like a loon and sang  
"If your child you wish to keep,  
And your money you wish to reep,  
You have 3 days to guess my age.  
Or you will all be in Goku's rage."  
Then it dissapeared.  
  
(") (") (") Two days later.....(") (") (")  
  
After sayin every possible name she could find, Chi-Chi begn to dispair. The only funny thing about the whole ordeal was that Goku had   
gone SSJ1 in rage. In desperation, they sent scouts to the borders of the city. Almost all came back with nothing,  
but one came back with the oddest tale.  
"I was wasking through the woods about to turn back when I came upon a little campsite. In the middle was an apple, coocking apple pie  
and singing:  
'When the child I will take  
Will be for my bread to beak  
for flavor and for somthing else,  
his parents will live by themselves.  
For noone, noone, noone but me  
know the name given by the tree,  
Apple-After is the name for me!!!!'"  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" said Gohan. "I don't wanna be bread."  
"Don't worry honey. We'll guess Apple-Afters' name and he'll go away."   
They all went to bed.  
  
(") (") (") The Next Morning..... (") (") (")  
  
Everybody got up early to await Apple-After. He appeared at the same time as the days before. "What is my name?" he said, sounding like  
the wicked witch of the west.  
"George."  
"No."  
Eveanainainay."  
"No."  
"Apple-After." said Chi-Chi, smirking.  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!THATS IT!!!!! HOW DID YOU GUESS!!!! NEVER MIND. I WANT BREAD!!!!!" bellowed Apple-After.  
And that's when Chi-Chi went crazy.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"she yelled  
And with that, she started to bash Apple-After with a very big frying pan.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
shouted the apple as he was bashed to a pulp. He was bashed so hard that he went through the floor and into hell where he belonged.   
"Wow." said Goku. "I shoulda just let you deal with all them in the first place.  
  
So everything went back to normal in the kingdom, and Goku never did any exparaments to create frankenfoods again. And everybody  
lived happily ever after. Excuse me, it seams they are only living happily ever after for 5 min.  
THE END   
  
*Not as good as some other peoples last words, like "Shoot!!!! Shoot, you fools!!!! They couldn't hit an elephant from three inches awa---"  
and "You cant kill me because I have magic armo---"(armour). 


End file.
